Hate and Love
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Loki seguia buscando pelo menor brilho do sol, enquanto todo seu horizonte era escurecido pela sombra de seu irmão. A tempestade que escurecia seus horizontes era causada por Thor, mas também apenas seus raios rasgavam com luz a sua vida. One-shot


**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Beta-reader:** Sui

**Título:** Hate and love

**Música-tema:** Hate and love, Jack Savoretti

**Universo:** Marvel (filmes)

**Timeline:** Durante o filme Thor, de 2011. Mais precisamente no começo real da história em si. – Asgard, antes da coroação.

**Rating:** K+ (+13)

**Advertências: **Relação amorosa (não necessariamente romântica) entre dois homens, possível interpretação de incesto, spoilers do filme.

**Comentários: **Essa fic é mais focada em uma visão do Loki do que uma Thorki; de modo a que pode ser interpretada como incest, ou não. Eu apenas me prendi ao início do filme, tal como às cenas deletadas, para formar uma coleção de palavras. Sinceramente espero formar uma história que agrade.

Queria agradecer imensamente à Sui, beta e parceira de surtos, sem os quais eu provavelmente nem estaria escrevendo isso. Seu apoio foi tudo para essa história sair, acredite s2.

E vou oferecer a fic de presente para a Sweet Miss Reckless, que mesmo não sendo a maior fã do mundo de Avengers, é meu Thor e foi quem me recomendou Hate and Love. Um beijo, coisa linda de minha vida.

**Sinopse:** Loki seguia buscando menor brilho do sol, enquanto todo seu horizonte era escurecido pela sombra de seu irmão. A tempestade que escurecia seus horizontes era causada por Thor, mas também apenas seus raios rasgavam com luz a sua vida.

* * *

**Hate and Love**

Os cinco guerreiros erguiam as canecas para o teto e brados de comemoração misturavam-se no ar, como uma bruma baixa entre o aroma do banquete que novamente faziam. Thor levantava uma, alguém arremessava a sua no chão, criados apareciam para trazer-lhes mais e aquilo seguia incessante. Era época daquilo agora, era a véspera da coroação de Thor, o tão esperado dia. Tudo o que se podia esperar era que inúmeras festas e jantares compusessem uma longa e faustosa comemoração.

Em um canto adiante, além das colunas e ao lado da janela, Loki era apenas uma sombra, o olhar para fora do palácio, para onde nas luzes do espaço seus olhos pudessem se perder. Seus pulmões trancavam um suspiro gelado de angústia que ele nunca deixaria escapar.

Apenas desviou os olhos para o irmão, como uma efígie loira e forte, emanando satisfação inócua e soberba. Seu orgulho preenchia o cômodo, impregnando mais do que o cheiro de carne de javali assada.

_Em sua mente, você é um herói para defender um reino. Aos meus olhos, você é a mesma criança a defender seu ego._

O moreno torceu um sorriso de canto. Voltou o olhar novamente para a janela. Do lado de fora, mesmo as luzes absolutas entremeando-se às estrelas não lhe pareciam tão supremas. Havia algo que em suas memórias sempre brilhou mais do que elas, até doer seus olhos. Permaneceu imerso na inconstância de seus pensamentos, nas possibilidades dos reinos que orbitavam Asgard, em especial Jotunheim, até perder em si a noção do tempo.

**_You say that we're different  
I feel the same  
You tell me you're leaving  
I'm here to stay_**

_Você diz que nós somos diferentes_

_Eu sinto o mesmo_

_Você me diz que está partindo_

_Eu estou aqui para ficar_

"Quase não te vi à mesa, irmão."

A voz estrondosa que se fez ao seu lado fez o moreno erguer rosto. Thor estava parado, um sorriso fraco no rosto. Seus olhos despudoradamente azuis direcionavam-no aquele reluzir, aquele que sempre ofuscara o mais novo da maneira mais amarga que ele pudesse conceber.

O loiro então encarou a janela, para entender o que tanto e tão atentamente seu irmão observava, mas não viu nada demais nas estrelas diversas. As horas caíram sobre seus ombros de uma vez, e só então o moreno percebera que o jantar tinha acabado, que todos tinham ido embora e que ele estivera preso em um estupor, seus pensamentos tecendo um sonho desperto.

"Oh." Loki afastou-se um passo. "Acredito que eu tenha perdido um pouco da sua comemoração."

"Toda ela, eu diria."

"Sim..." O mais novo desviou o olhar para a mesa mais uma vez, como se precisasse checar aquilo mesmo já tendo certeza. "Desculpe por isso."

Thor não respondeu nada e Loki permaneceu parado. Os dois trocaram um olhar longo sob seus cenhos franzidos.

"Bem..." O moreno desviou o olhar além do salão, para a porta. Deu um passo adiante. "...bom descanso, Thor."

"Não vá ainda." Thor puxou-o pelo pulso e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros. "Sobrou um tanto de vinho e hidromel, venha tomar um pouco."

"Talvez você deva descansar para o seu grande dia amanhã." Loki desviou-lhe um olhar de canto, apenas erguendo a cabeça, sem afastá-lo.

"Eu quero meu irmão fazendo parte disso comigo." O loiro segurou o ombro de Loki, trazendo-o um pouco mais perto naquele meio-abraço.

Seu irmão jamais veria. Ele não percebia o quanto doía, ele nunca percebeu.

"Claro." Seria tudo o que ele conseguiria responder diante de seu sorriso.

**_Sunshine and rain  
make a beautiful thing_**

_Brilho do sol e chuva_

_formam algo bonito_

Loki esvaziou a sua caneca e deixou-a à sua frente, sobre a mesa onde há pouco tempo houve o grande banquete. Thor, sentado diante dele, continuava falando; estava quase discursando. A alegria era firme, dentro da imponência que existia no loiro - ainda assim, era uma alegria tão reluzente que quase não cabia nele. Com a animação em sua voz reverberante, estava trazendo à lembrança dos dois algumas lutas gloriosas de seus passados.

O mais novo apoiou a cabeça na mão e continuou encarando Thor.

_Ele está tão feliz._

"...como daquela batalha contra a Jormund, você lembra?" O loiro abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquilo parecia alimentar a energia em seu peito. Loki deu uma risada.

"Aquela realmente nos pegou de surpresa!" Respondeu-lhe, tentando acompanhar sua energia.

Thor levantou-se. Colocou um pé em cima do banco e sua voz tomou os tons de quem narrava uma história épica.

"A batalha estava acirrada nos campos de neve. Eis que surge uma gigantesca serpente de entre as águas congeladas, quebrando a camada de gelo e investindo contra os bravos guerreiros de Asgard!" O mais velho pegou um grande garfo de cima da mesa e subiu no banco. Ficou de pé, empunhando o talher como uma arma, encenando os movimentos da batalha. "Para salvar seus aliados, Loki conjura uma magia para desviar a atenção da Jormund, mesmo que isso a atraísse para si e o colocasse em um mortal perigo!"

Deixando-se levar pela narrativa, Loki ergueu-se também, ficando igualmente de pé sobre o seu banco. Segurou uma taça de metal e empunhou-a como a um martelo.

"E quando a Jormund parece pronta para atacar Loki em um violento bote, Thor salta de entre a batalha diretamente para as costas da criatura!" O moreno pulou do banco para a mesa, derrubando canecas e pratos ao chão. Gesticulou o movimento que seu irmão fizera. "e golpeia a criatura com o Mjölnir, derrubando-a na neve, imobilizada!"

Com um sorriso, Thor subiu na mesa junto a Loki e os dois começaram a encenar uma luta, com direito a emitir com a boca os sons de combate. Mais louça e restos do banquete caíam ao chão, mas eles nunca se importaram; agora aquela mesa era o seu campo de batalha de mentirinha, como quando eles eram duas crianças que lutavam com armas de brinquedo.

"A batalha se segue, mas ninguém mais é páreo para os implacáveis lutadores asgardianos!" Thor apontou para um ponto qualquer no salão, como Loki fizera à época, e estalou os dedos à maneira de seu irmão.

"Os inimigos padecem novamente derrotados pelos melhores guerreiros de todos os reinos!" Loki ergueu a taça para cima, como Thor fazia com o Mjölnir.

Os dois soltaram exclamações e brados de combate. Thor largou o garfo sobre a mesa e segurou Loki pela cintura. Ergueu-o e colocou-o sentado sobre seu ombro, segurando-o firme enquanto cantavam e entoavam cânticos de vitória.

As canções esmaeceram e se transformaram em gargalhadas. Thor ergueu o rosto para encarar o irmão, que lhe devolveu o olhar. As risadas de Loki se transformaram em um sorriso.

"Você sempre me protegeu."

"Mas é claro!" Thor segurou-o novamente, tirando-o de seu ombro e botando-o de pé sobre a mesa, imediatamente à sua frente. Estreitou os olhos com um sorriso de canto, um pouco provocador. Finalizou com uma brincadeira, a mão em um ombro do mais novo. "Ninguém pode machucar o meu irmão a não ser eu."

A luz que enchia o salão era quase tremeluzente. Thor soltou o braço, e sua mão escorregou do ombro pelo braço de Loki.

_Você nem imagina, Thor_.

E, ali enquanto estavam frente a frente, um com os olhos nos traços dos rostos do outro, seus sorrisos esmaeciam devagar.

_Você não percebe que essa coroação é estúpida? Você não percebe que não está preparado, não percebe o papel ridículo que está fazendo?_

Thor tentava entender o que via nos olhos do mais novo. Tentava entender o que era exatamente aquilo que ele sentia, ou o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas não concebia que qualquer coisa que interpretasse daquelas íris verdes pudesse ser sincero.

Queria acreditar nelas, mas Loki sempre tornou isso tão difícil.

O sorriso enfim deixou totalmente os lábios do moreno, que baixou a cabeça._ Não, você não percebe._

Thor engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para a porta.

"Acho que... acho que vou mesmo descansar."

"Isso." Loki sussurrou de volta, voltando a erguer apenas os olhos. "Você precisa estar pronto como nunca para o seu grande dia."

O mais velho desceu da mesa usando o banco como degrau. Loki observou-o se afastar e marcou seus passos na mente. Quando se virou para observá-lo sair, não conseguiria nunca negar que Thor realmente tinha o porte de um rei.

**_My strenght is your weakness_**

**_ My heart is own  
Your voice sprays my silence  
Then we're alone_**

_Minha força é a sua fraqueza_

_Meu coração é próprio_

_Sua voz espalha o meu silêncio_

_Então nós estamos sozinhos_

Os aposentos de Thor resguardavam os detalhes de realeza. O dourado, as proporções majestosas, cada curva da construção e cada detalhe sublime.

Era ao centro desse ambiente que, entre lençóis macios, sobre uma imensa cama, Thor dormia profunda e calmamente. Seu rosto descansava sobre um travesseiro, onde seus cabelos loiros se espalhavam desenleados. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo sereno.

E era aquela imagem que Loki observava por um tempo indeterminado, sem que ninguém o percebesse ali.

Aproximou-se da cama em passos lentos. Tudo o que planejava, tudo o que desejava, sempre passava sangrando pelo crivo do que sentia por seu irmão.

Loki seguia buscando o menor brilho do sol, enquanto todo seu horizonte era escurecido pela sombra de seu irmão. A tempestade que escurecia seus horizontes era causada por Thor, mas também apenas seus raios rasgavam com luz a sua vida. Existia sempre uma única luz rasgando aquela noite eterna, e era os trovões em fúria. A única coisa à qual ele ainda se agarrava era a mesma que o fazia manco para levantar-se por completo e pisar sobre todos aqueles que não lhe dirigiam os olhos; o amor que sentia. Ele o prendia, e ele o aleijava.

Por um instante, uma única vez, um relâmpago... Uma chance.

Não podia tomá-la.

Os dedos de Loki tocaram os lençóis e ele espalmou as mãos no colchão. Curvou-se um pouco sobre o corpo do irmão e encarou-lhe os traços de guerreiro. Torcendo um sorriso pela metade, perdeu ali talvez dois segundos, o tempo de um longo inspirar e expirar de Thor.

Abaixou-se e encostou os lábios no rosto de seu irmão. Acima de sua bochecha, pouco abaixo de sua têmpora, sua boca tocava com suavidade a pele. Sentiu-a roçar por um instante na barba loira antes de afastar-se alguns milímetros e respirar profundamente.

**_Sunshine and rain  
make a beautiful thing_**

_Brilho do sol e chuva_

_formam algo bonito_

Com um arrepio gélido correndo por seu pescoço, Thor abriu os olhos e sentou-se de supetão.

Seu coração estava disparado em um susto, do que imediatamente lhe pareceu um sonho. Um sonho angustiante, mas perturbadoramente agradável.

Olhou ao redor. A luz das tochas estampava as paredes com um brilho alaranjado. Tremeluzia, mas as sombras eram tudo o que se movia no quarto. Não via ninguém.

"_Loki_?" Thor ouviu sua própria voz espalhar-se pelo cômodo.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e franziu o cenho. Engoliu em seco e soltou aos poucos o tronco, fazendo seu corpo novamente se deitar.

Fixou o olhar no teto por um bom tempo até pensar em retomar o sono. Teve seus pensamentos rodeados pelo dia que se seguiria e pela noite que recém passara.

Até que mais uma vez dormiu.

Detrás de uma coluna, Loki observava a cena. Era fácil para ele produzir ilusões, induzir ao erro... Fazer desaparecer a um estalar de dedos.

O coração dele era um campo onde nevava há anos, um campo onde ele atravessava desarmado, carregando seu orgulho sangrando nas mãos, tentando protegê-lo da nevasca.

De tanta neve, tudo o que existia nele seguia morrendo lentamente. Morriam as lembranças de infância, morriam as compaixões. Vivendo naquela escuridão, no instante em que encontrasse um brilho que o rodeasse e evidenciasse, Loki seria por ele cegado.

"Se ao menos você pudesse ver, irmão..." Loki sussurrou apenas para si, enquanto observava Thor lentamente cair no sono mais uma vez. "se pudesse _me_ ver como eu te vejo, talvez assim você pudesse me entender."

Apenas deu um meio sorriso, mais um, e deixou o quarto.

**_Everything you are, is everything I'm not  
Night and day, light and dark  
Everything I'll need is everything you've got  
All in your hate and all in your love_**

_Tudo o que você é, é tudo o que eu não sou_

_Noite e dia, luz e escuridão_

_Tudo o que eu preciso é tudo o que você tem_

_Tudo no seu ódio e tudo no seu amor_


End file.
